Killing Hearts
by TeamJemmett
Summary: Alice and Edward are killed by the Voulturi while trying to protect Bella. The Voulturi take Rosalie, surrendering Bella. Emmett is determined to get Rosalie back. Jasper and Bella s friendship doesn t stand in the way of them falling for each other.J/B
1. Chapter 1

Killing Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. I own the plot.

~:~:~:~:~:~

Edward was my everything. He was my heart. He was my soul. He was my life, soul mate, and protector. Now that he's gone, I no longer can breathe, or love, or live. He just vanished. Of course it was my fault - if I hadn't fallen in love with him, only 6 short months ago, this never would have happened.

Alice had also been my life. She was my best friend – my sister - my little pixie. I should have let her drag me on all of those ridiculous shopping trips; allowed her to use me as her living, breathing Barbie doll. I should have been her guinea pig. Now it's too late.

~:~:~:~:~:~

As we were on our way to a pawn shop to find the perfect wedding rings for me and Edward when Alice had a vision. I could tell by the look on her and Edward's faces that it was not good. Edward looked panicked, so I was has never happened before. Not this bad. His eyes had terror in them. I have only seen that when James tried to kill me.

"Alice, what's wrong?" asked Jasper.

"The Volturi are in Forks. How could I have not seen this?" Then she said something in vampire speed. Suddenly I couldn't breathe and felt dizzy. As I let the darkness take me with it I had a single thought: Something very bad was about to happen.

~:~:~:~:~:~

I don't know how much time passed before I found myself waking up in Edward's bed; Emmett was still shaking me as I jolted up, panicking and instantly noticed that no one else was in the room with us. Where was Edward? What about Alice? She was always with me when I woke up. Had they all died? No. They couldn't have. I became aware of being lifted off of the ground in two massive arms: Emmett.

"They're gone."

I started screaming and kicking him, although I knew with his freakish vampire strength, this battle was useless. "Let me go! Where's Edward? Edward! Alice!"

I quickly wore myself out, collapsing on his toned chest. He let me let me lay there, for a minute or so, before he finally spoke up: "Bella, my sweet little human, the Volturi came when you were blacked out. They tried to take you with them, but Alice and Edward put up a fight... They died." His voice broke on the last sentence.

So it was all my fault. I sat there in his arms, sobbing: "Em, where are Rose, Carlisle, and Esme?"

"Esme's downstairs, Carlisle got called into the hospital and Rose, she went with the- well- she was forced to go to Volterra."

I felt so horrible. It was all my fault.

Then Jasper suddenly appeared in the room and took me into his pale arms. I could tell that he wasn't breathing as he rocked me - and to tell you the truth, I'm surprised he had the strength to hold me so close to him. We silently lay on the bed together, my eyes slowly closing; he rubbed my back and soothed me until the tiredness took me into a long, dreamless sleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~

Edited by: SAVAGEGRACEx

~:~:~:~:~:~


	2. Chapter 2

Killing Hearts - Chapter Two

~:~:~:~:~:~

I woke up around four A.M., to find that I was no longer in my sweet Edward's bedroom. I sat up, trying to find out where I was until realized it was Emmett's room. He and Jasper were talking softly, but looking at me. I almost screamed but I had lost too much of my voice during last night's emotional breakdown.

Jasper walked over to me at human speed, and smiled lightly. "Sorry Bella. We didn't mean to scare you, it's just relaxing watching you sleep... and you looked so peaceful," Jasper admitted, I could feel his embarrassment, but also sincerity.

"It's okay, Jasper. It's nice to know my new brother is here with me just in case anything happens." Jasper looked confused.

"New?" I blushed, and looked down at my hands.

"That is if you want to be my brother." He put his hand on my shoulder, causing me to look at him.

"Bella, I have always thought of you as a sister. I may not have shown it, but I did."

"Thanks Jazz. You really are a good person." I got closer to him and gave him a human bear hug. I knew I would just hurt myself in the process, but he made me feel safe. He hesitated at first, but returned the gesture.

"Are you hungry. You haven't ate anything in 12 hours." As if on cue, my stomach growled. He chuckled lightly as I looked over, suddenly remembering that Emmett had been in the room with us but he apparently slipped out of the room without me realizing it. I was glad because I knew he would have made fun of me.

Jasper quickly picked me up bridal style, and carried me to the kitchen. "Esme? Would you mind fixing Bella some breakfast?" Mother Cullen looked at us with a smile.

"Jazz, I think I can walk now!" I said teasingly. He set me down on my feet and Esme laughed.

"Yes, dear. You know you can ask anytime."

"Thank you, Esme. You can fix me what ever you want. I'm sure whatever it is will be lovely as always."

She beamed at me, proudly. "Thank you Bella. It should be done in a little while; maybe you could go watch TV with Jasper until it is done?"

"Okay, I will."

Jasper walked me to the living room, and set us on the love seat. He turned on the flat screen and we decided to watch 'I Shouldn't Be Alive.' I leaned into his arm that was resting behind me and smiled. This actually felt nice. Was I falling for him?

~:~:~:~:~:~

Edited by SAVAGEGRACEx

~:~:~:~:~:~


	3. Chapter 3

Killing Hearts – Chapter 3

Jasper and I were the only ones in the world. I couldn't be thinking like this! I missed Edward so much. Jasper took my hand, forcing me once again to notice how good his touch felt.

He leaned against the car front, giving me a heart-melting smile, knowing how I was feeling. I blushed again, causing him to laugh.

"Bells, do you have to blush so much?" He joked in his southern accent.

"Maybe I do, Major Whitlock." He laughed, probably at my failure to be funny.

"This is where I come when I need to be alone."

I took in our surroundings; I was in the middle of a beautiful, almost magical-looking forest.

"This is where I proposed to Alice." He looked sad and tried to hide his emotions. I suddenly felt guilty; if it wasn't for me she wouldn't have died.

"Bells, don't feel guilty, darlin'. It wasn't your fault. It never was and never will be." He calmed me, and wiped away the small stream of tears that were running down my face.

He sent a wave of happiness to me. I realized how safe I felt with him. "How do you do it?" I asked him. "Do what?" He looked confused. " You were strong and I wasn't. You can feel everybody's emotions, but you still are the strongest besides Carlisle."

"It took me a century to even find Alice. Before her, I was careless. And now, it's done. There's so much to say, but yet, there is nothing to say..."

"Why did you stay? You could have decided to go back to your old way of life."

He thought for a moment. "I stayed because I care. I care about you; I care about Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett. I don't want to be a monster; I want to still have some humanity within me."

I didn't speak. I never thought about it that way. I had broken trust, broken hearts. "I'm sorry."

"Bella, it isn't your fault. Everything happens for a reason." I had tears in my eyes.

"What is that reason then? Maybe it's to hurt us, or break down what we worked so hard to build up?"

"Or maybe to prove that it takes one look to fall in love, one sentence to say it, but one forever to prove it. I hate to say it, but maybe Alice and I weren't meant to be... Thinking all you need is there - building faith on love and words - is bound to end one way or another. After I saw the ashes, I collected them and put them in the ocean. Her and Edward both said that's where they wanted to spend eternity if something were to ever happen to them." He seen me look down at out connected fingers. "I realized that you don't need to build faith on love - only on the person that your in love with." He stated.

He stood up straight and pulled me gently to him. "Bella, I want to take you somewhere." I nodded, and he walked with me for about ten minutes. I looked around me, on my left, a small waterfall was right there, surrounded by a giant pond. It looked so peaceful.

"Wanna go in? The water is always warm."

"I can't. I only have these clothes." He took his shirt off. I was sure he could here my heart beating faster than a race car.

"See something you like, Bella?" He smirked. I just blushed.

Then he did it.

He removed his jeans, revealing his boxers. I froze. Damn, he is sexy.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want to go in." I nodded my head. I wasn't going in there with that sexy beast. I would probably pass out and drown. But then he ran over to me, and pulled me with him.

"Come on Bella, don't ruin the fun!"

~:~:~:~:~:~

Edited by SAVAGEGRACEx

~:~:~:~:~:~


	4. Important: Do not miss!

Okay so I have decided that everybody who reveiws gets the next chapter coming out a day sooner, or you can reveiw and get an extra chapter at the end. If you add to your favorites, or alerts, then you get both :) And I have decided to do a contest. Starting now, what ever country has the most reveiws will get two chapters sooner, and what ever country has the most hits will get three chapters sooner.

1. So if you want a chapter the day before it is realesed online do this. 1. Reveiw me what choice you want. 3. Check your messages daily until I send it!

2. If you want an extra chapter at the end do this. 1. Reveiw 2. Tell me what choice you want. 3. At the end of the book I will send it.

3. If you want both choices above, add this stoy to your favorites or your alerts and then I will send you the chapters!

you want two chapters sooner do this. 1. Reveiw with your country`s name. 2. Get as many people you can from your country to reveiw with the country name.

5. If you guys really want more of this story and want three chapters sooner, read my story and have friends and family read. Then pesonal message me and tell me what country you are from.

Thanks for reading and I will try to make this as exciting as possible. I found somebody on here who might co-write with me so if you have any suggestions, just tell me :)

Contest valid June 20, 2011 untill July 20, 2011

If anybody has questions PM me.

People who have already done things I mentioned will get something extra because they have liked my story even before the contest, I do not want to sound rude to anybody, but that is true fanfic-addicts :)

Hope I got you pumped up :) Also if you see any mistakes, don`t hesitate to tell me.

My beta SAVAGEGRACEx will get an Extra Extra suprize :)


	5. Chapter 4

Killing Hearts – Chapter 4

A/N I have been thinking that when I finish this story, I might do a new one of this, just in Jasper's point of view. Review and tell me if I should. Thanks for reading this. :)

Panties = Knickers in Britain

~:~:~:~:~:~

He grinned and didn't bother waiting for me to answer as pulled me to him and took off my jean shorts and baby blue tank top. I felt weird, standing in front of this sexy man with a eight pack, in just a white, lacy bra and panties. I felt the blood rush up to my face, my skin heating up, as he put his hands on my hips, and looked over my body.

I knew he could feel the lust that I felt for him. "Come on sexy, get your ass in the water." He said. I froze. He really didn't just call me sexy did he? I bet I looked like a mad man grinning the way I was. "Yes, I did call you sexy. I know you want me as much as I want you." He drawled in his sexy, seductive, perfect, southern accent.

I unfroze. He really did call me, a helpless human, sexy. This was going to be a great day. I jumped into his arms and let him take us into the warm water.

His hands slowly travelled up my legs, to my stomach then to my neck, where they finally rested. I found my hands going over his abs. He looked in my eyes, and I did my best to bite my lips seductively, like they do in the movies. I guess it worked, because he let his smooth lips attack mine. I loved the way he didn't hold back as our lips moved perfectly together.

He would stop every so often to allow me to catch my breath. He slid is icy hands up my back and undid my bra, throwing it to our pile of clothes. He let his hand wonder around my breast causing me to moan in his mouth. I then pushed my leg down and found his waist band. I managed to pull down his boxers and handed them to his hand that was still around my neck.

He threw them to our pile before he suddenly stopped kissing me, disappearing as he went under the water. I could feel him as he took off my panties with his teeth, resurfacing to discard them like the others. He kissed my shoulders, neck and then lips again. I was suddenly aware of being seated onto a large boulder that only left me with everything from the waist up above the water. He then moved off my mouth, to my breast.

Every move was like magic.

He sucked one and rubbed the other with one of his hands. I moaned as I found his cock and began stroking it with my hands, making him moan against me. He took his hand that was rubbing me and slowly slid it down my body to my vagina. Using his thumb he began rubbing my clit as he slid one finger, and then another into me. He already knew I wasn't a virgin; he was the one who helped Emmett make fun of me, saying I was so loud that if he were a mere human, he would still be able to hear me a mile away.

I felt him smile as he pumped his fingers faster and harder into me before he impaled me with his dick. I moaned loudly at the feeling of him finally being inside me; I was scratching and biting him as I felt him giving me a hickey. I began to orgasm as I let go of him; he slid out of me slowly, knowing exactly what was happening.

"JASPER!" I screamed, hearing birds flutter around and my echoed scream that seemed to go on forever. He smirked at what he did to me; I was panting and my ears hurt from me screaming so loud.

"Bells, that was the best sex I have ever had." He couldn't even compare that to me.

"Jazz, you don't even know how good it was for me. That was just... wow."

He chuckled, "Babe, I can feel what you feel and I heard how good it was for you. I think we might have to do that again sometime." He smirked.

"Will do." I agreed.

He picked me up and ran to our clothes; as I bent over to grab my stuff he smacked my ass. "Eeepp! Jazz, your gonna pay for that!" I screamed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself! It's your fault your so sexy anyways." He laughed. And I just couldn't help myself - I had to laugh with him.

~:~:~:~:~:~

Edited by SAVAGEGRACEx

~:~:~:~:~:~

I'm sorry if it's not good. I'm a virgin so I really don't know how it feels or whatever. I just made some up and got ideas from other people's fanfics that I have read.


	6. Chapter 5

He was laughing histaricly. What was his problem? I stopped laughing like, 3 minutes ago. He just kept laughing and it was really getting on my nerves. "What`s your problem Jazz? It stopped being funny a long time ago!" Then he laughed even harder. He was truely annoying right now. "You. Have. Seaweed." He managed to say between laughs. What on Earth was he talking about? Seaweed? I looked down. That`s embarassing. I had a piece of seaweed stuck between my breasts.

"Jasper! You could have gotten it off or something! You can be so stupid at times, I swear your mom dropped you on your head when you were a baby!" He finally stopped laughing and put on his clothes. I know he could feel my humility and anger radiate off of me. I grabbed my clothes and turned towards the car. I didn`t bother to put on anything or remove the stupid, green, plant. Why can`t he be mature? He`s acting weird right now. So not Jasper.

His cold hands grabbed my wrist, keeping me in place. I wasn`t turning around. "Bells, I`m sorry. I won`t do it again. Forgive me yourself or I`ll make you. Here I`ll make up for it." He turned me around. He removed the seaweed, then ran us to his car.

He opened the driver`s door. He got in and sat me on his lap. I still was naked,so he pulled his shirt off and put it over me.  
>"Babe, when we get home your moving in with us. I`m not letting you out of my site for one single second. I promise I will take care of you every second of every day, for eternity. I f you don`t want to I understand, it`s kind of soon, but I have this weird feeling for you. Like how the wolves imprint." I was so happy I felt dizzy. " Jasper change me today pease. I`m serious I will have to anyways. Or die. I really want you to change me, will you do it now?" I then felt myself black out. All I felt was pain. Cold, hard, sharp, pain.<p>

.Jasper. Thta was all I could say. I felt fire. It burned so much I wanted to scream but couldn`t work up my voice enough. I wanted to die. I wanted to be with Jasper. Anything that would get me out of this , I heard voices. "She`s okay. She will wake up any minute. Bella, I promise the pain will stop any second." A male voice spoke. What was happening? Then the pain stopped. Not compleatly, but this much was relief. I could here a drum. _Boom... Boom... BOOM BOOM BOOM. _Then one last _BOOM._

I suddenly opened my eyes and jumped up. "Jasper!" Ouch. That hurt my ears. I didn`t realise I did this until the damage was done. There was Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Bree, a female, a male,and Jasper watching me. I got off of the white doctor table and jumped into Jasper`s arms. "Bella, your a vampire now. You`re a lot stronger than me because you`re a newborn. So make sure you don`t kill me." Jasper said with a chuckle.

I was a vampire? YES, YES, YES! I unhookedmy arms from around Jasper and ran to Emmett and hugged him. "ThatMeansYouCan`tTeaseMeAnymore!" I talked so fast it was one word. He laughed when I wouldn`t let go. "!" He was as excited as I was. He hugged me with so much force I thought I was going to break. I stepped back a step after he let go.

"And I can beat you up now." I rambled. He held his hand out like a prep. "Pah-lease. You could never hurt the Emmett Almighty. I am stronger than a girl by a longshot!" He said in a girly, singing voice. I punched his arm. "Ouch! That`s not fair I wasn`t ready!" He yelled, rubbing his arm. I giggled and ran to Jasper.

"Sorry, had a crazy moment for a minute." I was embarrassed. What was wrong with me? I never acted like that. "It`s fine. It was actually _very_ entertaining." He streached the word _v_ery. "I think Emmett and I would like to take you hunting for a little while." I turned to look at Em. He was bouncing up and down like a little kid. "Okay, you`re gonna have to show me how." He smiled and picked me up bridal style.

"I wanna take her to Mount Rainier! Then Canada. Where the moose are! Then California so we can sing Katy Perry! I wanna take her all around the world!" Jasper`s expression mirrored everybody else`s in the room. "You are idiotic. No way. We have eternity! Do you want her to have all the fun in one day and be bored the rest of her life?" Jasper defended me. He`s so adorable. I smirked. He had no idea what was in store for him.

"No, I guess we could only go to one place." Emmett said sadly. I finally found my voice. "You can pick, just don`t be mean to me." I stated. His eyes lit up. "California! I need Katy Perry to cheer me up. _California Girls we`re undinable, daisy dukes bikinies on top!" _That boy had some issues.

"Let`s go, you better listen to me and Jasper! Or I WILL kill you. Do you understand me?" "Yes ma`m" He mocked.


	7. Chapter 6

When I have my official sign on this story,, it`s really me. I found people on Facebook and Youtube posing to be me. My name is Kira so if anybody has a different name, it`s not me. Thanks for reading :)

..Team Jemmett Official Story Killing Hearts Confimed 7/ 18/ 2011 all twilight caracters belong to Stephenie Jemmett Official Story..

" Shut up Emmett. Do you guys care if I tag along? " Bree looked at me, with hope in her eyes.

"Sure. Now we have three people to take down Emmett! " Em suddenly tore me from Jasper`s arms and flung me over his shoulder.

"Let me down! I`m not playing Emmett! " I screamed in his ear.

" Bellsie boo! I don`t wanna put you down! I`m so happy I can`t break you now! I think I`m drunk! Whooo! "

Damn that kid was hyper today. I`m just going to let him have his fun.

I`m going to kick his nuts into his stomach after this. I swear he`s so stupid.

" Bellsie boo! Let`s go! I`m carrying you the whole way there! Jazzy can carry you back home! "

This was going to be a long day.

Team Jemmett... Team Jemmett... Official Story Killing Hearts...

_**Bree Tanner`s Point of Veiw**_

Fucking whore.

How could she be rubbing up on Jasper after Alice just died less than a week ago?

Ha, she thinks I`m her friend. I`m deffantly not.

Her fucking fiance` just got murdered and she`s already moved on to his brother! What a slut.

I could go on and on about how wrong this is.

I understand she`s lonely but seriously?

I have to think of mine and Edward`s affair to make me happy around Jasper.

Nobody knows but me and Eddie.

It was about a week after he started dating Bella. I know he regreted it after he realised he truely loved her, but still he was sexier than shit.

As Bella was under going her transformation, Emmett dragged me to Mount Rainer to go hunting. I`ve been planning on my revenge for days now.

I slipped some herion into a stupid grizzly, when Emmett was drinking a mountain goat.

I have to say, I`m very surprized he didn`t smell it. Then again, I got the kind that hardly had a scent.

All I did was mix the liquid with a little bit of panther, fox, and a little raccoon blood.

I went behind the animal, then injected it into the bear`s neck. It obiously didn`t feel the shot.

Now, I just had to keep him away from Carlisle for a while, until the smell vanished...

He finished the goat, only to come full force at the Grizzly.

I couldn`t help but smile devilishly while he drained the blood out of the animal.

This is going to be good.

.~.OfficialTeamJemmett.~.OfficialTeamJemmett.~.OfficialTeamJemmett.~.OfficialTeamJemmett.~. OfficialTeamJemmett.

As Bella awoke, I think she might have had some herion was crazy.

Lucky me, the substance was still in Emmett`s system. He was annoying, but I found it entertaining.

Bella was just as hyper as Emmett.

I wonder if she has any powers.

Well anyways, they had all decided on going to California, so I thought that it was the perfect time to put my plan into action.

"Hey guys? When we get to California, I`m gonna go on a mini vacation. I`m just going to Ohio for a week or so, I need to get some old stuff from my human life. I`ll be home by Sunday. "

"Yeah that`s fine. Have fun! " Jasper said.

He`s such a dick. How could he do that to Alice?

We were now a mile away from California.

We will get there in _3, 2, 1. Perfect_

" Bye guys. See ya later. "

I looked at their faces. Bella`s was horror. Probably from Emmett.

Jasper was pure love, of course looking at the witch named Bella.

Emmett was the look of a person who just went skydiving. Excited and hyper.

" Bye. See ya. " The all said at once.

Now time for my plan...

Team Jemmett Official Story Killing Hearts.

youtube.com/watch?v=TObl5Fa5U4s

Official Trailor. Or

youtube.com/user/loveteamedward1901

_Author`s note: I`m trying to update every other day. Sorry about the long wait, I was grounded for being on Fanfiction to much. My cousin is coming up to Ohio from Florida for the first time in two years, so This might be one of the last updates for the next two weeks. Sorry. Thanks for reading :)_


	8. Chapter 7

**Bree Tanner`s Point of Veiw**

Step one : Go to Jacksonville

Step two : Sneek into Rene and Phil`s house

Step three : Explain

Step four : Drain them lifeless

Brillaint me. This was the perfect plan. Bella want`s to be a skank, she`s going to pay. Her price : suffering.

Time for revenge.

It`s just getting dark, I can hear Rene telling Phil that she loves him and goodnight. He said he loved her and he`ll see her in the morning.

Wrong thought Phil.

I climbed through the small livingroom window. I waited untill I could tell they were sleeping, then tiptoed up the stairs. I then found the tiny bedroom where they were having their last sleep.

I tapped Rene on her shoulder, then Phil. They both awoke at the same time.

" Who the fuck are you? " Phil shouted.

Rene looked terrified. She was clutching onto Phil for dear life.

" I`m Bree. Bree Tanner. You know, the girl who mysteriously dissapeared in Seattle. "

They froze.

" _I will kill you in you in your sleep,_

_so you`d better try, _

_try to keep awake._

_I will kill you in you in your sleep,_

_so you`d better try, _

_try to keep your_

_left eye open,_

_and your right toe twitchin`_

_`cause I`m in the kitchen_

_with a knife_

_that`s itchin`_

_for your red blood,_

_on those white sheets. "_

Keep awake ~ 100 Monkeys

This song was perfect. After I sang it to them, Rene started to sob. I leaned over the end of the bed.

" Rene, Rene, what will we do with you? Now see, you`re daughter Isabella, was engaged with Edward Cullen. You knew that. But did you know that he was murdered? Not by me. See, we had an affair.I love him. I`m a horny 15 year old girl. He`s a horny 17 year old boy. See how it works? "

She wimpered.

" Yeah, well anyways, him and Alice were killed because of Bella. Her and Alice`s man, Jasper, decided to get together not even a week later. Hell, it was actually two days later. Now I want her to suffer and if I killed her, I wouldn`t want to put you through that. Now would I? "

Phil had been silently crying the whole time.

" Who wants to go first? And any last words? " They were trembling. Now this is entertainment.

"Will you please find the mercy in your heart to leave us alone. " Phil pleaded.

" Nope. Sorry but this is for the best. Who wants to go first? "

No answer.

**Rene`s Point of Veiw**

This little girl was terrifing.

She said she was 15 but she sure looked older. Maybe 18 or 19.

She told us Edward was murdered. That`s horribble.

"I`ll go. I love you Phil. God, please forgive me for all of my sins and take care of my little girl. I love her so much. Amen. Bree, please don`t hurt anybody else. Goodbye world."

Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

**Phil`s Point of Veiw**

No. My sweet little Rene was gone. I was next. This was bad.

" Any last words? "

"I love you Rene. Bella, be safe. Be okay. Be happy. Charlie, thanks for taking care of her. God, please forgive me for all wrong I`ve done. Please let everybody be safe. Please let Bella live. Amen. Bree, tell Bella what Rene and I said please. "

She didn`t reply. I kissed Rene`s lifeless lips.

Then I felt something go into my neck. It was the worst pain I have ever felt.


End file.
